1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cold cathode fluorescent lamp lighting device, and more particularly to one having a lens cover provided with a cold cathode fluorescent lamp to save energy while the output power is unchanged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional vehicular light uses light emitting diodes to emit light through a transparent plastic cup. However, the light emitting from the cup is uneven due to the emission is made from several light emitting diodes.